The present disclosure generally relates to tracking of head-mounted displays, and specifically relates to coded tracking of head-mounted displays.
In conventional tracking systems, an object (such as a head-mounted display) being tracked has a set of embedded devices, such as infrared light emitting diodes (LEDs). An external camera system can track the embedded devices to determine the position and orientation of the object it is tracking. In conventional systems, the pattern of the embedded devices is fixed. For example, all of the embedded devices may be turned on during tracking. When the distance between the object being tracked and the external camera system is too great, the LEDs in the images captured by the external camera system begin to merge, and the external camera system cannot identify unique LED centroids. When the external camera system cannot identify unique LED centroids, it cannot accurately solve for the position and orientation of the object it is tracking.